Great Timing
by mulhollanddrivee
Summary: An unwanted interview on Renee's part did prove to have its benefits... Renee Young/Roman Reigns. Includes Randy Orton. 13/1/14 Raw.


An idea that came after seeing that Renee had interviewed The Shield on Smackdown (Roman just standing there with Renee watching Rollins and Ambrose

bicker was my favourite part). Enjoy :)

Renee stood backstage in the interview area with unnerve showing through far more than she was hoping. She continued to shift her weight onto each foot,  
waiting for a certain person to get here so she could hurry up and get word from him, get back to management with word and be done with it. Her hands  
tightened around the microphone she held. The blonde was very much on edge, and taking into account what she and everyone else had witnessed earlier in  
the night, she had every reason to be. It was because of the very situation regarding Randy Orton, and John Cena's father.

It was in no way unexpected, as it had happened before. Just over six years ago, actually. John, as well as his Dad, had masses of history with Orton. The two  
men were just complete polar opposites, and the chances of them ever being on the same page were incredible small. Once again, the cycle was running its  
course between them, and the worst thing was, that was when Orton was at his most dangerous - against Cena. And right now, Renee had to interview The Viper  
and not at the best of times.

She sighed, looking around to see if he had bothered to show up yet. Really, she hoped he didn't, that way she wouldn't have to risk him trying anything or  
whatever. It wouldn't her fault, she would just tell them that Orton had no intentions of talking to anyone about what he had done that night, and that she herself  
couldn't change his mind on that. Randy didn't exactly have the greatest reputation of being a gentleman around the women, and being in the state of mind he  
was currently in, who knows how he would react if Renee questioned him...

It was then that she saw him approaching her. Renee supposed that no one had informed him that he was due an interview, so he was likely heading over to the locker rooms or for a walk outside or something. In his ring gear, yes - it wouldn't be the first time he'd just wondered off out to get some air. It was hard to guess with him.

The Diva cleared her throat and stepped forward a little, grabbing the man's attention when he walked over slowly. He still proceeded to head passed her slowly. "Randy, could I get word on your actions from earlier tonight?" He stood still at her words, turning slowly to face her with a more than evident frown plastered on his face. Renee had frozen where she stood, wondering if turning around and brisk walking off was the smart idea at the moment, because it sure seemed to be. His frown still stood, and just as he stepped closer to the much shorter woman, his head snapped up straight ahead. Renee gave a confused look for a moment as she watched his glare intensify. Blinking, she turned her head to face the direction he stared at, noticing someone very familiar stood there. The person's eyes switched from Renee, to Orton, as they stood there with arms folded and shoulders squared. Quite the intimidating look, a look that had changed Orton's mind on probably saying something degrading or maybe even worse.

The man standing there was Roman Reigns, looking as threatening and displeased as ever.

Orton did exactly as both of them were hoping and took a step back, though his scowl remained. "Mr. Cena had no business being there tonight, he knows what I'm capable of, Renee," he looked back up at Roman. "Everyone... knows what I'm capable of." His face inched slightly closer to hers, and she drew her face further away in response. "What's the problem, sweetie?"

Renee swallowed hard, those words from Randy alone turning her stomach. She turned back to look at Roman, who was currently heading over to the both of  
them. He stood next to Renee, bringing up his hand, urging that she stepped backwards. She did so, looking up at the two tall men as they gave a scornful look  
to one another.

"I think you're done here, Orton." Roman simply told him, and Randy sniggered.

"My apologies, I wasn't aware that shielding the women was your thing now," Orton sneered, looking all too proud of his terrible pun.

"I thought I just politely told you to get your punk ass out of here. Maybe you were mistaken."

Orton flipped the titles off his shoulders, wanting to step forward, but hesitating. It was quite the sight, really. The champion showing what looked like fear to a  
man he had beaten many times in the past. It didn't surprise Renee; Roman Reigns was not the man to get on the wrong side of at all. "I don't think you know  
who you're talking to."

Roman sniggered. He stepped further in front of Renee. "Oh, I do. I'm just afraid you don't know exactly who you're talking to." Roman refused to back down,  
and it worked, because with that, Orton gave a grimacing look and stalked off.

Renee sighed with relief, looking up at the big man that still stood before her. He turned to her. "Don't worry about him. Pissy mood."

"I'm okay. Thank you," she said with a slight smile. "How did you..."

"Well, I was wondering around. I saw him coming this way and knew you'd be here waiting to talk to him," Roman told her. He frowned as she nodded and  
looked down. "You really didn't have to talk to him just to keep these leeches backstage happy and informed."

Renee knew exactly what he was getting at. After all, the champion was always the talk of backstage. Even certain stars who didn't hold the gold were too. It was  
always incessant gossiping on almost everyone's part. There were a few select ones who kept themselves to themselves and didn't get involved, though a lot  
of the time that's all that was discussed. It was like high school. "Well... it is my job, I guess. I'm just... thankful that you were there."

The former champion looked at her for a moment and gave her a small smile of reassurance. "I am too. They shouldn't have sent you out here alone to get  
word, damn it."

Renee nodded again, her eyes tracing the area to see if anyone was around to listen in. Luckily, it looked to be empty, but you could never be too careful in that  
place sometimes. "I know, but I couldn't exactly say no..."

The man sighed, looking at her with concern. "I know. Just... don't let anyone talk down to you. Especially not guys like that."

"I'll try not to. Thank you," she said. Realising how much she'd actually thanked the Shield member, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey," Reigns smiled, getting a look from Renee. "Don't worry about it, you're more than welcome. Just let me know if you find yourself in a similar situation,"  
Roman finally said, turning back around to walk off. Renee watched as he walked on, a radiant smile now etched into her expression. She saw that he'd slowed  
down a little. "Oh, and Renee?"

"Yeah?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder with a grin. "I'll see you on Smackdown for an interview of my own."


End file.
